


one star

by parkjinchu



Series: The Park-Lee Family [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Adoption, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjinchu/pseuds/parkjinchu
Summary: I love youwas a statement that carried with it warmth. Once, meant only for two people, it now carries the weight of a third.this is a work of fiction, and in no way represents the real lives of astro's members. in case of astro/fantagio/reasonable fan request, this fic will be taken downread full disclaimer on my profile





	one star

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to continue this series so i whipped something up to remind you all its still here :') i wnat to make it better than the chaptered original was  
> note: unedited

The rain patters on the window, splashes and dribbles webbing patterns of the streetlights outside. Swallowed in warmth, wrapped in a blanket and each other’s sweatshirts, Jinwoo and Dongmin sit side-by-side, bodies tangled. There’s a serene peace to the air, still and slow, feeling as though there were minutes between each tick of the clock – as if youth could last forever, if they tried.

However, youth was slipping between their newly gold-banded fingers. Days become shorter, a warm bed calling their fatigued bodies into its grasp, books stacked up on their respective bedside tables. They laze about on the couch after work, soaking up affection and love, wine in hand and stretched over one another’s laps. Savings account dry with a few cents, after purchasing a bigger house for reasons they hadn’t yet prepared for; one last ounce of foolish youth flushed away with the sold sticker on their front doorstep.

It’d always been in the back of their minds, to have a child, an exciting idea that bloomed only a year or two into their relationship. When it had been mentioned the first time, by Jinwoo, who had an aching desire for a family, Dongmin had been taken aback. Curled into the older boy’s side, hot palm on Jinwoo’s sweaty chest, “What?”

“We’ll always be together, right?” Jinwoo smiled, a little breathless, kissing his clammy forehead. He ran his fingers through Dongmin’s damp hair, “One day, a long while away, let’s start a family.”

Dongmin sank further into his pillow, hiding his pink face, “Jinwoo…”

“Hmm?”

He pondered about it for a moment, imagined scenes like a film reel in his mind, brief clips of them swaddling a little baby, testing the temperature of milk on the smooth of their wrists. Smiling, he’d said, “I love you,” and with that, it had been sealed.

So, here they lay, Jinwoo’s lips pressing lazy kisses to the back of Dongmin’s head, hands laced together as they peer out at the rain. A new house, with an empty bedroom, awaiting the spirit of another family member.

“Jinwoo.”

“Hmm?”

“We should… We should get a baby, soon.” His words fall into the still air, and Jinwoo tugs him closer into his chest.

“We should.” He mumbles, pressing a kiss to the shell of Dongmin’s ear. “We’re ready, don’t you think?”

Dongmin grins, gently pushing Jinwoo’s face around and turning around to face him, hands on either side of his ribcage. It’s not an unfamiliar sight, their faces so close together they can feel the wispy heat of each other’s breaths. There’s an invisible current line between them, that buzzes when so close, sparks at the simple connection of their skin. “We’ve always been ready, haven’t we?”

\--

Their baby is born one Autumn morning, timing matched with the sun peeking over the horizon, pink and yellow.

Her mother is a tired young woman, almost wilting into the hospital bed as the baby is born, pink as the inside of a strawberry and just as sweet, wailing in the nurse’s gloves. They quickly check on her, examining her tiny lungs for those tiny gusts of wind within her that will carry her on, and for the rhythmic thump of her tiny heart, that will push her forward. Wipes her down, swaddles her, and hands her to her mother to say goodbye.

Later on, after the baby is bathed and wrapped in a cloth nappy and swaddled in a soft, pink towel, she’s given to her fathers. An identification tag looped around her tiny ankle, signed under their names. She’s named after the shining stars, of her father’s past and present, including her in their future. Eunbyeol.

Park-Lee Eunbyeol has ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes, tiny round ovals of her nails extending from each. Between her chubby cheeks rest a sweet pair of pink lips, puckered, smooth and slick like a cherry. She has a round button nose that smooths out onto her forehead, accompanied by her round and bulbous head where a cluster of black hair lay. Her eyes are inquisitive, staring up at her two fathers with all the innocence in the world.

Beneath their gentle touch, she’s the underside of a petal, soft and pink. Around the fine shell of her ear and the thin forest of hair, she’s smooth as velvet. Eunbyeol can do little more than weakly attempt to escape her swaddling, at this point, lips coiling in her efforts. Even so, her two fathers hold so much love between them for her, permanent and forgiving and unrelenting.

When they take her home, they lay her between them on their bed. It’s a cool afternoon, Autumn snaking it’s way through the blinds, as the draw the blankets up and over them. She stares up at the ceiling with curiosity, eyes following their faces when they peer over her, mapping them out. The couple aren’t touching, but there’s pride that sits between them, taking the shape of a tiny little girl. She doesn’t interrupt that current they’d shared since their beginning, that spark of electricity – if anything, she strengthened it.

**Author's Note:**

> heyooo dont forget you can find me on tumblr and twitter under @parkjinchu !! i dont bite please come chat with me and cry about astro and all things good :)


End file.
